One Sweet Evening
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: Valentine writing contest for Rumbelle For The Win (FB) Prompt: rumbelle, red, heart, rose Rating: M


**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

 **AN: This is an entry to the writing contest on my FB group. Enjoy!**

One Sweet Evening

by Ladybugsmomma

Rumple sat in his normal booth at Granny's as he pondered how to ask his adoring wife to go out for a special Valentine's evening. He'd been careful to not let his plans be known to her and, with the help of Henry; he planned a perfect night to spoil his lovely wife.

He looked up as the diner's bell signaled the arrival of another patron. It was his darling Belle. He smiled a genuine smile as she slid into the seat across from him.

"Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you were busy at the shop?"

"Everyone needs a lunch break, dearest."

Belle giggled.

"I suppose they do. Have you ordered?"

"Not yet. I was waiting on my lovely wife to join me."

"And how did you know that I would be joining you?"

"I am the Dark One, love. You know that I see the future."

"I do, but not something like this."

He chuckled.

"Well, what do you say we order lunch before we have to return to our designated posts?"

"That sounds wonderful."

Rumple signaled Ruby and they gave their orders for lunch. While waiting, Belle regaled him with her morning while he still wondered how to go about asking her out. He shook his head as he thought that he shouldn't be afraid or nervous to ask his WIFE out on a date. She noticed him shaking his head as Ruby came with their orders.

"Rumple? Something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I just want to ask you something and I don't want to look like a complete dunce when I ask it."

"You won't look like a dunce. What is it?"

"Would you accompany me tonight?"

"You mean, like a date?"

Rumple nodded as his cheeks reddened. Belle smiled at him brightly.

"I would love to, darling. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Here," he said as he handed her his credit card, "Buy yourself something very lovely to wear and I'll pick you up at home around 6."

Belle took the offered card.

"Anything in particular you would like to see me wear, or shall it be a surprise also?"

"Whatever you like, sweetheart."

Belle grinned as thoughts of the perfect dress entered her mind. Rumple noticed the sultry grin on her face and he felt his pants tighten. Thank the gods that they weren't the leather ones he had to endure in the Enchanted Forest.

"What are you thinking of, dearest?"

"You'll see when you pick me up tonight."

Rumple swallowed hard. This might've been a bad idea. He hoped he would survive the night with the siren in front of him.

~XXXXX~

Promptly at six, Rumple arrived outside his salmon-colored house. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Upstairs, Belle was putting on the final touches to her make-up. She wore a slim, red dress that was knee-length. It had an open back and in the front it showed just enough of her cleavage. She'd pinned her hair back on both sides and let her curls fall around her shoulders. She wore her mother's pearl necklace and the diamond earrings that Rumple had given her for her birthday the previous year. She heard the doorbell and looked at the time to find it to be six o'clock on the dot. She wondered why her husband was ringing the doorbell of their house. She gave herself a final once-over and then headed downstairs to answer the door.

Rumple sucked in a deep breath as Belle opened the door widely. He felt himself harden at the sight of his beautiful wife. She looked amazing in blue, but even more stunning in the red dress she wore before him. He had to bite back a groan as she ran her pearly white teeth over her bottom lip.

"Why are you ringing the doorbell?" Belle asked, cocking her head ever so slightly.

Rumple shook his head and cleared his throat. "It's a date, love. It's customary."

Belle chuckled.

"These are for you," Rumple said as he handed her a dozen roses and a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"Oh, Rumple, I love them!" she exclaimed as she took them from him, "Wait a moment and let me put these in water and then we can go."

He nodded and followed her inside. She went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a vase. Filling it partway, she placed it on the counter next to the chocolates and then put the roses in the vase.

"Belle, love, we don't want to be late," Rumple called from the foyer.

"Coming!"

She walked back out of the kitchen and took his offered arm as they walked out of the house.

~XXXXX~

Moments later, Rumple pulled up to the docks. Belle looked confused as he got out, walked around the car, opened the door, and helped her out of the car.

"Rumple, why are we at the docks?" she asked as she peered up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"You'll see, dearest," he replied as he led her down one of the docks.

They walked a short ways until they came upon a beautiful yacht docked before them. Belle gasped in surprise and Rumple grinned.

"Surprise?"

"Oh, Rumple…"

He grinned wider as he led her onto the yacht and into an open galley. Rumple waved his hand as the yacht drifted from the docks.

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular, love, just away from land for a bit."

Once he was certain that they were far enough from shore, he dropped the anchor.

As he focused on the destination, she took in all the decoration that he'd put into their surroundings. A table with candles and a place setting for two with wine chilling alongside it and lovely rose petals spread around. It was so beautifully breath-taking.

Once anchored, he led her to the table, pulling out her chair signaling her to take a seat.

"You did all this for me?" she asked softly, still amazed at the sight.

"I did. Do you like it?"

"I love it. No one has ever made me feel the way you have, my husband."

Rumple felt pride swell in his chest as he snapped his fingers and their food appeared on the plates before him. Belle opened her mouth in protest, but he held a hand up.

"All the food was prepared by hand. I just used magic to deliver it to the table. I know you don't like having magic create your food."

She smiled at him as she examined what was on her plate. A gorgeous steak with beautiful criss-cross grill marks alongside a lobster tail with bacon-wrapped asparagus to compliment it all. He poured a nice cabernet, and they ate their dinner. He cleared the dishes and brought out their dessert, a chocolate fondue set with fruit to dip in it. They took turns feeding each other.

Belle noticed chocolate on her husband's finger and lifted it to her mouth. Rumple felt his heart quicken and himself harden as her tongue darted out to swirl around the digit. He swallowed hard and she pulled his finger into her mouth and sucked the last bit of chocolate. She released it with a pop and looked at him with a sexy smile.

"You know, there is a beautiful cabin below deck. Should we adjourn to it?" Rumple murmured.

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea," Belle replied.

They made their way to the cabin, never letting go of the other's hand. Once inside, Belle pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss and gasped as she nipped his lip. She ran her tongue over it soothingly and he opened his mouth for her to taste him. He pulled her closer, his erection pressing into her belly. She moaned as she felt his hardness. Reaching up, she began to undo his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, his vest and tie followed. He unzipped her dress and let if fall to the floor. She stepped out of it and he inhaled sharply at the sight of the red push-up bra and matching lace panties against her pale skin. She undid the buttons on his shirt and recaptured his lips, nibbling every so often. She pushed his shirt off and ran her fingers down his bare chest. He shivered as she swiped his nipples. She leaned forward and took one into her mouth, lavishing it before moving onto the other. He groaned at the sensations she gave him.

"Love, if you keep on, I won't be able to last."

Belle grinned up at him as she released his nipple and worked on undoing his belt and pants. She pulled them off along with his boxers and he stepped out of them, kicking off his shoes in the process. She reached for his shaft, but he grabbed her wrist before she could.

He brought her hand up to his shoulder and pulled her to him for another passionate kiss. He pulled her bra off and ran his hands up her sides to where his thumbs brushed the undersides of her breasts. She shivered at the feeling. He kissed down her jawline, her neck, and stopped where her neck and shoulders met to nip at her pulse point.

She moaned her approval. He made his way down, nipping and licking. He ran the flat of his tongue over her nipple before taking the bud into his mouth. She gasped as he nipped lightly, feeling the burning and throbbing between her legs. When he moved to her other breast, she keened with need as each tug and swipe of his tongue sent sharp bursts of desire straight to her core.

He moved his hand down to cup her. She ground against his hand as she sought friction for the spot where she desperately needed. He obliged her as he moved her panties aside and thrust two fingers into her core and swirled his thumb around her clit. He felt her shake as her inner walls clenched his fingers with each thrust. He looked up at her face as she came apart in his arms. He stood up straight and held her so that she wouldn't fall as the waves of pleasure rushed through her.

Once she came down from her high, she looked at him with love and lust shining in her cobalt eyes. He led her to the bed and laid her down. He pulled her panties off and came up to kiss her again as he slowly entered her. She gasped as she stretched to accommodate him.

"Oh, my Belle," he groaned as he pulled out and thrust in her.

She ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled him in for another kiss. He thrust harder and she groaned and raked her nails down his back. He felt her walls flutter as he knew she was close again. He reached down and pinched her clit causing her to fall over the precipice. He came with her as he thrust in one last time. They panted as they recovered from their shared pleasure.

"Mmmm, this has been the best Valentine's Day ever, Rumple."

"I'm glad you've enjoyed it, dearest."

She kissed him again.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love. I love you."

"Happy Valentine's Day, my Rumple. I love you too."


End file.
